Beata Jankowska-Tzimas
|zawód = Aktorka, wokalistka|lata_aktywności = 1990-obecnie|współmałżonek = Dominik Tzimas|dzieci = Syn|rodzeństwo = Siostra Bogumiła}}Beata Jankowska-Tzimas (ur. 1 maja 1970 r. w Gołdapi) – polska aktorka dubbingowa i teatralna oraz wokalistka. W 1993 roku została absolwentką Studium Wokalno-Aktorskiego im. Danuty Baduszkowej w Gdyni. Jej głosem przemawia m in. Ariel z Małej Syrenki, adaptacji serialowej oraz filmowych kontynuacji (Mała Syrenka 2: Powrót do morza, Mała Syrenka: Dzieciństwo Ariel), Daphne Blake z cyklu filmów i seriali Scooby Doo, a także Scotaloo z serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia i serii My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Jej pasją jest śpiew. Jak sama mówi, pragnie swoim śpiewem chociaż na chwilę zatrzymać rozpędzonych życiem ludzi. W 2012 roku brała udział w programie typu talent show - X Factor. Na castingu wykonała utwór z repertuaru zespołu The Beatles - Yesterday. Został on przyjęty owacją na stojąco. W 2013 roku wzięła udział w castingu do programu The Voice of Poland. Została członkinią drużyny Justyny Steczkowskiej, wykonując utwór Moje serce to jest muzyk z repertuaru Ewy Bem. Disneyowskie role (polski dubbing) Filmy * 1989: Mała Syrenka – Ariel * 2000: Mała syrenka II: Powrót do morza – Ariel * 2001: Magiczna gwiazdka Mikiego: Zasypani w Cafe Myszka * 2003: Księga dżungli 2 * 2004: Ruchomy zamek Hauru – ** jedna z pracowniczek, ** obywatelka z tłumu * 2008: Camp Rock – Dee * 2008: Mała syrenka: Dzieciństwo Ariel – Ariel * 2008: Viva High School Musical Argentyna – Sofi * 2008: Viva High School Musical Meksyk: Pojedynek – Stefi * 2009: Księżniczka i żaba * 2013: Jej Wysokość Zosia: Pałac na wodzie – Ariel Seriale * 1982: Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda – Syn Goofy'ego * 1983: Kaczor Donald przedstawia * 1984-1990: Mapeciątka – Skeeter (wersja z lat 90-tych) * 1992-1994: Mała Syrenka – Ariel (pierwsza wersja) * 1994-1995: Aladyn – ** Saleen (druga wersja – odc. 10), ** mieszkanka Pei Ling (druga wersja – odc. 42) * 1996-1997: Incredible Hulk – Walcząca modelka #2 – Risty (odc. 18) * 1997-1998: Liceum na morzu – Denise Chambers * 2001-2008: Cafe Myszka – Ariel (odc. 19) * 2002-2007: Kim Kolwiek – Tara * 2005-2009: Mali Einsteini – Kołysanka – Rakieta (odc. 16) * 2006-2009: Wymiennicy – Chłopiec grający w przedstawieniu (odc. 29) * 2008: Agent specjalny Oso – ** Jacek (odc. 2a), ** Antek (odc. 4a), ** Krzyś (odc. 7b), ** Kuba (odc. 9b), ** Mama Alka (odc. 11b), ** Kajetan (odc. 12b), ** Mama Tosi (odc. 13a), ** Karol (odc. 14a), ** Mama Janusza (odc. 15a), ** Ewa (odc. 16a), ** Tadek (odc. 17a), ** Oliwka (odc. 18b), ** Benek i Norbert (odc. 21a), ** Martynka (odc. 22a), ** Grześ (odc. 23a), ** Mama Adelki (odc. 24a), ** Mama Franka (odc. 24b), ** Daniel (odc. 25a), ** Kaja (odc. 26b), ** Bolek (odc. 27b), ** Rysiu (odc. 28a), ** Wiki (odc. 28a), ** Leoś (odc. 37a), ** Mama Walentynki i Gabrielki (odc. 38b), ** Henio (odc. 40a), ** Mama Mikejli (odc. 42a), ** Santiago (odc. 43b), ** Havier (odc. 44a), ** Marianna (odc. 44b), ** Juan (odc. 45a), ** Maria (odc. 47a), ** Mama Mai (odc. 47b), ** Joasia (odc. 48a), ** jedna z koleżanek Julki i Oli (odc. 48b), ** Gabriel (odc. 50a), ** Alberto (odc. 53a), ** Izaac (odc. 54b), ** Dimitrij (odc. 55b), ** Jordan (odc. 56b), ** Adam (odc. 59a), ** Aden (odc. 60b) * 2010: Oktonauci – ** remora Nora (odc. 85), ** czerwony krab (odc. 87) * 2010-2014: Powodzenia, Charlie! – ** Sondra (odc. 27), ** dzieciak w filmiku konkursowym (odc. 28), ** Augie (odc. 29), ** Lynette (odc. 31), ** podstawiony Gabe (odc. 31), ** Christine (odc. 52), ** Kim (odc. 53), ** Amanda (odc. 55) * 2011-2015: Butik Minnie – Kukułeczka * 2011: Miś Muki – Popo * 2012: Klinika dla pluszaków – Gabrysia (odc. 6a) * 2012-2016: Wodogrzmoty Małe – GIFany (odc. 24) * 2013: Calimero – Valeriano * 2013: Jej Wysokość Zosia – Ariel (odc. 22-23) * 2013: W tę i nazad – ** królowa planety podbitej przez pana Złą Kanapkę (odc. 25b), ** głos statku Starbelli (odc. 26a) * 2014-2017: Penn Zero: Bohater na pół etatu – Sasha * 2017: Miki i raźni rajdowcy – Kukułeczka Gry * Śpiew piosenek Filmy * 1988: Mój sąsiad Totoro * 1989: Mała syrenka („Naprawdę chcę”) * 1998: Mulan („Zaszczyt nam przyniesie to”) * 2000: Mała syrenka II: Powrót do morza („Czeka błękitna dal”, „Przez tę chwilę”, „Finał – Co za cudowny stan”) * 2007: Kopciuszek III: Co by było gdyby... („Doskonałość”) * 2008: Mała Syrenka: Dzieciństwo Ariel („Wciąż pamiętam”, „Tańcz i graj – repryza”) Seriale * 1984-1990: Mapeciątka (wersja z lat 90.) * 1992-1994: Mała syrenka (odc. 1, 3, 9, 15, 20 – pierwsza wersja) Kategoria:Piosenkarze Kategoria:Polscy aktorzy